the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Carrier Prime
Tommy Wilder Pilot Born to a military family that moved to the country, Tommy felt the armor drops was his chance of serving his country. Although he didn't expect that he would be fighting an alien threat. Tommy and his A.I. Editi use the suits avatar drones to otherwise interact with the outside world. Personality Excitable, energetic, with just enough kindness to be above normal. But when he isn't trying to step into the next fight he's playing with his drones or Editi. Tommy is loyal to a fault, and Editi fears that behavior is going to get him killed as he would never expect a backstabbing, which has almost happened multiple times. His A.I. Editi Eadrom is almost the emotional opposite. She is stoic, calculating, and distrusting of anyone but Tommy. She acts as the bigger sister to Tommys little brother. Lately both have been changing from being in active combat, and Tommy has calmed down a small amount, given him signs of early depression, and bouts of rash decisions inspired by either anger or sadness. Some swear if they hear the Editi speak there isn't the same strong taste of paranoia in her voice, instead there is a hint of fear, and now anger. Command and tumbler engineer living has changed them even more. Tommy has shown moments of not only his true "no-shit-given" attitude, but weird moments of genius. If it's not for the weird amount of hidden items he keeps stashed; but also the kind, he could do something great or horrible. Editi has felt more calm, as people that command the mission don't die in them. She such she has given Tommy more freedom and has loosened his existential leash since joining Tumbler Engineers. This freedom has only grow after the issue of OP Editi9000, and has now gotten to the point Tommy has become free of his suit and can walk around, but with constant unknown supervision from Editi. This has reversed after the events of Libra and the 2018 Halloween party. With Editi becoming so worried about changing events that Tommy's freedom has almost reverted back to the times of when it wasn't known Editi was keeping Tommy locked in the suit, much to the chagrin of both. Recently, both Tommy and Editi have confronted each other over the sexual tension that has building between the two. This has had them enter a romantic relationship, to the surprise of nobody. This has not seemed to have changed their power dynamic, but since there relationship is still new, this again is to the surprise of nobody. Appearance 6'1", pale white skin, Shaggy long light brown hair, blue eyes, and has an above average amount of fat and muscle. The suits life function's muscle simulator has made his build more pronounced due to the fact he has not left the suit since it's creation until recently. Tommy's avatar drone keeps his hair short and informal. He wears forest camo cargo shorts with a purple white beater kept together with a zipper down the front. Editi's drone is 5'8, light skinned red head with brown freckles, healthy build, and green eyes. She wears a two piece black business suit with a professional bun hairstyle at most times. She likes to look professional to Tommy's casual style. The drones look almost lifelike due to the amount of time spent of them. Relations & Allies New to both armor corps and what is left of the american government, Tommy is trying to find a group that wants his skill set while serving to protect his family. He was a 4 Chan user before so he is receptive to the Armor Corps despite not being founded by the united states military. Lately Tommy has been able to form friendships with other suit users in Armor Corps, but to be honest he tries to make friends with everyone. This list is Editi's "List of people who might want to kill Tommy the least." Sliver Knight : One of the few suit users that warmed up to Tommy without telling him to bugger off. What put SK on the list was the few chats that she had with his A.I. 73-CH4R. Since their death Editi has undergone a crisis of morality concerning one of the few people she has warmed up to has died. While she wishes that Tommy had the freedom that Sliver Knight had, she holds him even closer now knowing how easy death can visit. And Tommy? He tries to change the subject whenever it's brought up, but some people say that when they get a look into the carrier bay they can see a silver scrap of metal welded into a large panel in the back. Private : Mostly due to his performance in the missions Editi and him have been in so far. Kinda helps that Tommy let him into the carrier bay to be dropped into combat and he didn't touch a thing while he was in. She thinks he seems to be a serious sort of which she likes. The bonding over OP cold one has only improved their relation. Editi does however like to make jokes about his "handiness." Bunyip: Although he has been showing depressed behavior, He has been kind to Tommy, and considering their work history Editi has relaxed around him. She doesn't trust many people. But Bunyip seems to be more straight forward then other people. And that's what she likes about him. Valkyrie: While not trusting of her change of behavior in combat. Editi is studying Valkyrie for a potential ally. As she seems to want to adhere to rules despite the "normal" behavior of Armor corps members. Editi thinks that because she outranks her that she will have some pull on her during a critical moment, but does not want to tempt fate without knowing for sure. Shadow: Editi doesn't know much about the man, but since the uplifted AIs tend to get together once in a while to chat Editi has gotten comfortable with Komachi. In op cold one Editi has shared a secret with another girl, and since for AIs it's like sharing favorite their "toy" idea. Editi has trusted her with a secret, for better or worse. Redneck Rider and Zulu: For better or worse Tommy has adopted Redneck and Zulu into his family, as they have him. Tommy holds them like he does his own family, and tries to help them when he can. Breaking protocol Tommy slips Zulu drugs packages laced with hyrda boosters; she still feels the same effect, but it helps her own hydra heal the effects of the long term effects. Redneck he helps in a different way. Tommy slips him into combat jobs he knows he can do while trying to keep him from the jobs he could die from. He also moves him up the list on maintenance and weapon supply lists. Editi, while noticing this behavior; knows that while it might be slightly destructive behavior, this is something that Tommy will do anyway. She is more busy making good with command; AC or other factions, and on warns him on doing things he can't get punished for. With the death of Zulu and the seclusion of Redneck, Tommy is seeming to have a more and more obvious angry side. And along with the silver scrap of armor, a sliver of black scrap with gray highlights is welded on the inside panel.... Ivan: While Tommy likes Ivan Editi is mixed. She does not know what to read from him, or his loyalties. She agrees with what she sees and is willing to work with him more then others. White Falcon: Tommy has grown closer to white when White starting dating one of his workers, and his declared him to be his one of his best buds. Editi however is hesitant to trust White, but after seeing him being called and acting like a "normalfag." Editi has marked him as a non-threat. So long of course as White continues to be someone Editi can predict. Factions: * Tumbler Engineers: While Tommy was not a fan of tumbler even before suitfall, Editi has convinced him to join under the agreement that as long as he is enlisted he can have booze (with only purity filtered) on tap for one night a week. The new tech she has been given access to has only helped calm down her fears somewhat. It also helps that her room can take more then a nuclear blast. The Suit Instead of the normal pods that dropped giving the user full control over what they picked, Tommy got a pod that worked around his subconscious. Instead of the walking mech of doom he was thinking when he saw the first /tg/ thread about suitfall, he got a giant ball of drones his supporting personality wanted. Stepping into the pod of the middle of the ball put Tommy's body into a coma like state while his mind was melded into the mech. In that state he meet Editi and rolled with his new life. When he got into his suit he found that even if he can, he currently cannot get out of his suit (Editi is keeping him in because she worries for his safety, while Tommy has no idea about Editi's attempt to keep him in.) May lady luck have mercy for anyone nearby when that bridge gets crossed, which it did to the discomfort of many. After dealing with Editi's breakdown, the two where reunited, and Editi's programming issues known. Tommy and Editi have a stronger relationship now, but watch each other in a close battle of freedom vs restraint. Suit Crunch Points: 200 standard Missions: * Metalfury * Relay part one * Fallen Palace * Operation Cold One (fluff) Total points 65 Joining Tumbler Engineers 1/2 points : 32.5 * Operation Kursk 15 * Operation Comet Thunder 15 * Operation Bye Bye Byrdy 15 * Operation Cold One 0 (fluff) * A Night in Omsk (OTB -5 points) * Operation Falling Star 15 * Operation Joust (WINNER!) 15 * Operation Liberation of Port Moresby 15 * red queen action task splitter -15 * Operation Low 15 * Operation Capitol Patrol 15 * Operation Fire from the Gods * Operation Mission of Mercy * Operation: 2Fort * Operation Frostbite: Part 2 * Operation Fastball * Operation Mountain Rush 2 Total 217.5 Usable: 100 points * Operation Heart of Darkness +20 * Operation Skeleton: Brine and Blood +20 * Operation Skele (Clear skies) +20 Total: 160 Body Type: Roller 10 Movement: Skates, Flight 30 Suit A.I.: Engineer 40 User interface: Brainwave harness 50 Hud: Suit status, Advanced suit status, radar, Broadcast integration system, Tremorsense, Hawkeye 80 Comms: radio transmitter, terminal, Free-Space optical transmitter, comm buoy, Worm Platorm, Spider, Spyware, defense maze 140 Upgrades:, capacitor 1+2, cyber brain, uplift, storage, Memory palace, Technician, RQATS, Maneuvering rockets, Ploygot, First aid kit, Repair kit, Engineering kit, Improved kits, Magnetic force emitter 270 Defence : Plasma shield, Emergency Evac, Aegis Nanites Capsule 325 Drones: 2 scouts, 2 "Airstorm" lights (Sidewinder+EMP), 2 scavenger, 2 avatar 350 Weapons: 2 Experimental #004s, Longbow 360 Upgrade stats: 2 Light "razgriz airstorm" drones (Sidewinder+EMP) Polyglot (Elven, Mandarin, Hindustani, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Bengali, Portuguese, Malay-Indonesian, French, and latin.) Takes up build points 2 Experimental #004 5 each Total build 320 Relay mission bonus : Broadcast integration system (Auto radar network) Operation Fire from the Gods : "I nuked Vauxhall Bridge" Decal Operation Heart of Darkness bonus : "Longbow" +15-5= +10 combat total Perks: +/- 10 tech normally, +/- 20 When Hacking, Network Booster Flaws: -5 Com, +5 Dex, No nanites Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Fortress Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Deceased